Don't forget me
by Bya-chouchou-973
Summary: Ils se connaissent mais l'un des deux a oublié l'autre. Un complot les sépare et ils se retrouvent six ans plus tard. Mais, la rencontre se déroule la nuit, près d'un endroit mal famé et cette fois, Sasuke verra Itachi sous forme de prisonnier. Prêt à tout pour ne plus être loin de son frère, Itachi n'hésitera pas à se montrer cruel.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Don' t Forget Me

_Disclamairs :_ Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto. C'est trop triste…je veux Itachi et Sasuke !

**Pairing :** Vous les découvrirez vous-mêmes. Mais c'est clair qu'il y aura les Uchiwa Brother.

Rating : M

Note 1 : Bien le bonjour, cette histoire est ma première sur le fan dom de « Naruto » et j'ai décidée de commencer à écrire sur mon couple favori ^^. Bon, j'espère que ce sera suffisamment potable pour que vous puissiez l'aimez. Les titres des chapitres seront en anglais mais comme je le dis si bien, cela ne durera pas longtemps. Bref voici le prologue (je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais fait de prologue auparavant).

_**Prologue**_

Bien plus loin de toute habitation, en hauteur et près d'une falaise, une alarme retentissante se faisait entendre. Cette alarme, très rarement utilisée, pour ne pas dire jamais, brisait toute la sérénité de la soirée. Le fait qu'elle se fasse entendre signifiait une chose que personne n'aurait jamais soupçonnée : une évasion. Le son strident et puissant averti tous les gardiens et prisonniers de la prison la plus horriblement sécurisé et stricte du Japon. Dans cette prison se trouvaient tous les êtres jugés les plus cruels et pourris par le gouvernement.

A l'intérieur de cette immense bâtisse, qui n'avait absolument rien de chaleureux, étaient réunis des criminels sans foi ni loi venant de presque tous les pays du monde. Leur dangerosité et leurs crimes étaient les caractéristiques qui décidaient du secteur où ils allaient passé le restant de leur jour. Car, lorsque l'on rentrait dans cette prison, on n'y ressortait pas. Elle était leur tombeau. Tous les prisonniers y entrant étaient ceux dont la peine avait été maximale, alors, le directeur avait créé un cimetière dans un coin sa prison.

Cette prison n'avait aucun évadé à son actif et ne souhaitait pas en avoir. Il était donc, absolument hors de question qu'en cette nuit sans étoiles, un assassin sanguinaire ne se fasse la belle. Cela était inadmissible ! C'est pourquoi, tous les gardiens se mettaient déjà en route pour retrouver le prisonnier identifié qui s'était échappé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les chiens hurlaient déjà à la mort et les maîtres les lâchèrent pour qu'ils les aident dans cette recherche. Rapidement, ils se mirent en route et chacun parti dans une direction afin de retrouver ce brun aux yeux anormalement rouges.

Dans une partie de la forêt que la nuit rendait encore plus obscure, sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner et sans ralentir, il courait. Il courait aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait et utilisait toutes ses ressources pour ne pas flancher. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire attraper. Sa vie en dépendait. La sentence pour un prisonnier qui avait tenté de s'enfuir, ou qui avait dans un cas peu probable, réussi son coup pour se faire attraper par la suite, était pire que la mort.

Une fois hors de la prison, le criminel n'était plus vu comme un être humain mais comme un gibier. Comme une proie qu'il faillait lapider par tous les moyens. Peu importait lesquels. Sa tête devait tomber. Les gardiens avaient le droit de vie ou de mort sur cette personne. Et, les chiens qui avaient été entraînés à attaquer pour déchiqueter, avaient le même droit. Face à la sentence réelle qui attendait le récidiviste, la mort était sûrement la plus douce des choses qu'ils pouvaient lui infliger.

Rien qu'en pensant au fait qu'il puisse retourner dans cet enfer sur terre, le brun aux longs cheveux accéléra encore plus la cadence. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et d'un blanc à présent sale. Mais, cela lui importait peu de s'être sali dans la lutte pour avoir les clés de sa cellule et de ses menottes. Il commençait à entendre au loin les aboiements des chiens mais savait qu'il serait de l'autre côté à temps. Il ne lui suffisait que de quelques pas de course de plus et il rejoindrait la mer.

La prison était, comme vous avez dû le comprendre, sur une île. Il fallait donc franchir la mer pour rejoindre la civilisation. Bien évidemment, cette mer n'était pas sans risque. Elle était redoutable à cause de ses courants très forts et des nombreux animaux marins qui y vivaient. Mais cela n'empêcherait pas à un prisonnier déterminé d'y plonger. Le courage et la folie étaient si étroitement liées que des fois, on pouvait les confondre.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, le jeune homme dévala la pente et coupa par les buissons pour rejoindre plus rapidement le bord de la mer. Alors qu'il commençait à entendre le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les roches, un gardien l'ébloui avec sa lampe de torche et s'apprêta à donner l'alerte à ses collègues. Le jeune prisonnier ferma ses beaux yeux rouges pour ne plus voir la lumière et se laissa guider par ses autres sens pour atteindre le gardien. Tout se déroula à une vitesse folle. Il le désarma de sa lampe d'un coup de poing et virevolta pour lui affliger un puissant coup de pied au sommet de la tête. Le vieil homme était déjà K.O mais par pure envie, le plus jeune lui brisa le cou.

Le corps du gardien s'affaissa sur le sol boueux de la forêt et le prisonnier ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux. Sans perdre une minute de plus, il reprit son itinéraire en courant plus rapidement. Les branches et les feuillages se frottaient à sa peau et le blessaient même quelques fois mais il n'en avait strictement plus rien à faire. Sa cavalcade prenait fin maintenant, il avait atteint son but. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas de plus et il serait dans l'eau. Encore quelques pas et il quittera cet île infernale. Il serait libre.

Alors que ces jambes étaient déjà trempé d'eau, il entendit des halètements et se retourna de justesse pour tenir éloigné le chien qui tentait de le mordre. Il attrapa fermement la mâchoire inférieur et supérieur de la gueule du canin et l'ouvrit de force jusqu'à la déchirure. Il continua de l'ouvrir en deux et l'envoya sur le sable sale une fois sur de la mort du clébard. Il se retourna à nouveau et regarda au loin les kilomètres qu'il allait devoir franchir pour atteindre la terre ferme.

Il soupira et souri. Ces kilomètres ne le décourageraient pas. Ils n'arriveront pas à faire sa détermination s'ébranler. Jamais. Il savait qu'il en était capable, pour **lui**, il déplacerait des montagnes. Il avait une promesse a honoré. Il était aussi impensable et inimaginable qu'il reste éloigné de son cher et tendre une année de plus à cause de ce mensonge éhonté et de cette conspiration bien construite. Il ne savait toujours pas qui, mais il avait des suspects.

Il avait en tête les personnes qui auraient pu être ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie et celle de son précieux frère. Son pauvre petit frère avait tout perdu à cause de ces pourritures.

Lorsqu'il saurait exactement qui c'était. Il allait faire de leurs vies un véritable enfer sanguinolent. Il se montrerait aussi cruel et impitoyable qu'eux. Les faisant regretter d'avoir osé lui faire porter le chapeau. Quand il repensait de quoi il avait été accusé, cela l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était tellement grotesque ! Ces sans-gênes n'avaient pas hésité à crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait voulu violer son frère à plusieurs reprises et que par-dessus le marché, il avait assassiné ses parents.

Alors que sa tête disparaissait sous l'eau, le premier fils des Uchiwa serra les dents. Il n'aurait jamais posé la main sur son frère et encore moins tué ses parents ! C'était aberrant ! Pourtant, toutes les preuves trouvés avaient été, par il ne sait quel moyen, contre lui. Même quand son frère avait témoigné que ce n'étaient que des gestes affectifs et fraternels, cela c'était retourné contre lui. Prétextant que Sasuke n'était encore qu'un enfant qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre un geste d'amour fraternel et celui charnel. Ils avaient même enfoncé le clou en insinuant ouvertement qu'il avait dû faire un bourrage de crâne à son petit frère pour qu'il croie que ces gestes étaient normaux.

Et pourtant, pour un enfant de dix ans, son frère était très intelligent.

S'il avait pu voir leur visage, la tâche d'extermination aurait été beaucoup plus simple mais, lors du procès, chaque témoin avait été masqué pour assurer leurs sécurités. Sur le coup, il avait dû avouer que c'était bien joué. Le bain de sang était repoussé.

Tout en nageant avec vivacité, Itachi pria pour que rien ne soit arrivé à Sasuke. S'il avait bien compris une chose dans toute cette histoire abracadabrante, c'était que quelqu'un ou que certaines personnes avait voulu se débarrassé de lui pour avoir la voie libre. La cause était forcément pour atteindre Sasuke. Il avait passé son temps à surprotéger son frère alors il était évident qu'il était un obstacle. Mais là, une question survenait : Que voulaient-ils de Sasuke ?

Quoique cela puisse être, il espéra de tout son être qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint leur but. Six ans s'étaient certes écoulés mais il gardait tout de même espoir. Et il espérait que son frère ne l'ait pas oublié.

Tandis qu'il nageait à un rythme moins élevé que tout à l'heure, il senti quelque chose s'enrouler autour de l'une de sa jambe. Il essaya de se libérer mais la chose l'emmena vers le fond de la mer, lui faisant boire la tasse. Une lutte pour survivre dans la mer commença alors.

Voici la fin de ce prologue (je sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça). J'espère que vous avez appréciez l'idée et que vous me ferez part de vos opinion en commentant. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Don' t Forget Me

_Disclamairs :_ Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto. C'est trop triste…je veux Itachi et Sasuke !

**Pairing :** Naruto x Sasuke, Sasuke x Itachi et Naruto x ? (Suspense).

Rating : M (Il y aura du langage familier, de la violence, du sang, de l'UA, de la drogue, de L'OCC ou OOC et du sexe).

Note 1 : Salut ! Voici le premier chapitre qui, pour des raisons que vous connaissez déjà, a pris du temps à venir. Ce qui ne savent pas pourquoi, allez sur mon profile. Bref passons au résumé.

**Résumé **: Ils se connaissent mais l'un des deux a oublié l'autre, le destin qui s'amuse à les séparer et à les faire souffrir les font se rencontrer à nouveau, six ans plus tard. Mais, la rencontre se déroule la nuit, près d'un endroit mal famé et cette fois, Sasuke verra Itachi sous forme de prisonnier. Prêt à tout pour ne plus être loin de son frère, Itachi n'hésitera pas à employer les grands moyens et à se montrer cruel.

_**Chapitre 1 : Dance with the death**_

Il faisait presque nuit noire lorsqu'un brun plutôt grand sortait de son boulot afin de rentrer chez lui. Il salua rapidement son patron et sortit à l'arrière du magasin. Un vent froid vint fouetter son visage alors qu'il levait la tête vers le ciel. Il regarda la nuit sans étoile où de nombreux nuages cachaient la lune et soupira.

Il s'était retenu de ne pas tuer l'imbécile de client qui avait osé le toucher et même lui faire une offre, comme s'il était une pute. Il détestait ça. Lui, il était barman, pas une « marie-couche-toi-là ! », alors pourquoi il y avait tant de personnes qui le harcelaient ?

Le brun soupira à nouveau en secouant doucement la tête et se mit en marche. Il voulait rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui car il était las et qu'il avait cours le lendemain. Il était un lycéen de seize ans et travaillait autant qu'il le pouvait à ses heures perdues pour s'entretenir. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait pas de famille. Il était orphelin depuis sa tendre enfance et il avait rapidement appris à se débrouillé seul.

Malgré son jeune âge, il avait tout fait pour ne jamais aller dans un orphelinat ou dans une famille d'accueil. Il se l'était refusé. Il ne voulait pas que des étrangers s'occupent de lui. Si ces propres parents ne l'avaient pas pu, alors pour lui, les autres ne le pourraient pas non plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans une telle situation mais il ne comptait pas faire grand-chose pour la changer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne le crus à son quartier et il releva la tête du sol en entendant un cri.

Il regarda presqu'avec flemme autour de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux en voyant qu'une connaissance à lui s'était fait volé son sac. Il regarda le voleur courir dans sa direction en poussant et bousculant les obstacles qui lui barraient la route et recommença sa marche. Ici, le vol était si exercé que cela devenait presque une habitude tout comme les autres délits. Les gens étaient plus étonné que la zone soit calme plutôt qu'elle soit bruyante avec les différents bruis tels que des cris : d'agonie, de colère, de peur, de surprise et bien d'autres encore.

Personne ne venait en aide à la jeune fille qui courait après le fraudeur et lui s'en fichait pas mal aussi. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller. Cette fille avait la force de plusieurs hommes. Il plaignait plutôt le pauvre mec de s'en être pris à elle car, quand elle l'attrapera, il sera méconnaissable après.

La poursuite ne dura pas longtemps, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses envoya une pierre d'un coup de pied. La pierre s'écrasa avec force contre la tempe du voleur qui s'agenouilla sous la douleur alors que son bras gauche était saisit afin d'exercer une prise de soumission.

La jeune fille posa son pied dans le creux du dos du voleur et continua de tordre le bras de ce dernier jusqu'à l'entente d'un craquement d'os. Le bandit hurla de douleur et profana de nombreuses injures à l'encontre de sa victime. La demoiselle n'y prit pas attention et, une fois sûre d'avoir brisé son bras, elle ramassa son sac. Puis, elle lui affligea de nombreux coups de pieds dans la tête et dans l'estomac. Les coups avaient été d'une telle intensité qu'il en perdit connaissance.

_Ça t'apprendra à t'en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense conard, cracha l'adolescente.

Satisfaite de sa besogne et d'avoir récupéré son sac, elle se retourna afin de continuer son chemin puis s'arrêta en trouvant la personne qu'elle cherchait.

_Une jeune fille sans défense ? Toi ? Tu plaisante j'espère, rétorqua le brun.

_Sasuke ! Tu insinues quoi là ? Que je mens ? Que je suis une brute ?

Sasuke regarda le type à terre dont personne ne s'occupait ou ne jetait même un regard puis secoua la tête.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tabassé ce type, Sakura. Si c'est cela être une fille sans défense, eh bien le monde est mal barré.

Sakura prit un air pincé et continua son avancée pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur. Elle le prit ensuite par le bras qu'elle serra contre son opulente poitrine et lui sourit. Ensuite, ils continuèrent en silence leur chemin jusqu'à la citée où il résidait. Arrivés à destination, la jeune fille grimaça devant l'immeuble où son ami vivait. A chaque fois qu'elle le raccompagnait le soir chez lui, elle frissonnait devant la bâtisse peu chaleureuse.

L'immeuble qui avait été peint d'un jaune sale qui s'écaillait à présent, avait aussi été tagué à moult endroits. Certaines fenêtres étaient brisées et l'on trouvait plein de cochonneries sur les balcons. La construction n'était pas tarabiscotée mais, par les nombreux incidents qui s'y étaient produits comme des explosions de gaz et des incendies, on avait l'impression que la bâtisse tanguait. Pour parfaire le tout, entouré d'arbres non entretenu et envahit par les herbes hautes, la place de l'immeuble était jonchée de déchets.

_Non, décidément, une personne comme Sasuke ne devrait pas vivre dans de telles conditions ! pensa Sakura_

_Quand vont-ils détruire ton immeuble ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

_Dans deux mois, le temps de laisser les gens trouvés un nouvel endroit pour vivre.

Sakura regarda les autres bâtisses à moitié détruites semblables à l'immeuble où Sasuke vivait et songea que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_Et tu iras où après ?

_Pas chez toi en tout cas.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira.

_Oui, je sais, je te le demande parce que si besoin, ma famille peut te trouver un studio.

_Non, merci, je me débrouillerai seul.

Sakura se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point son bien-être la tourmentait !

_Sasuke, je pense que tu devrais renouer le contact avec ta famille. Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre comme ça, tu es riche !

_Je suis orphelin Sakura. C'est juste une coïncidence que je porte le nom des Uchiwa. Je ne suis pas un membre de cette prestigieuse famille alors arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi.

_Tu sais très bien que tu l'es ! Sinon on ne se serait jamais connu. Ecoute, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et les anciens de ta famille mais ce n'était pas une raison pour renoncer à ton héritage.

_Tu n'as pas marre de vouloir me faire intégrer une famille à laquelle je n'appartiens pas ? Ma vie à commencer à dix ans. Je n'ai ni mère, ni père, ni frère… ni rien du tout ! Je suis seul et je l'ai toujours été.

_Ça suffit ! Arrête ton délire ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu as tout oublié de ta vie. C'est impossible que tu aies oublié ton frère ! Tu l'aimais plus que ta propre vie. Sasuke, on est des amis d'enfance toi et moi. Nos familles sont puissantes et très liées mais…à un moment, on ne se voyait plus. Puis, lorsqu'on reprend contact, deux plus tard, tu travailles pour te nourrir. Tu ne m'as pas oublié mais tu nies d'avoir une famille. Tu es intelligent, tu vois bien qu'il y a une anomalie non ?

_Non.

La jeune fille soupira et serra la mâchoire, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi buté.

_Pourquoi tu ne viens pas chez moi ? Mes parents désespèrent tu sais ? Ils t'invitent à chaque fois mais tu refuses de les voir.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent me voir, on n'est pas du même monde et je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi.

_Oh non, tu es bien plus que ça, pensa Sakura._

_Hum…demain, après les cours, on organise une petite fête pour la réussite d'un contrat, ça te dirait de venir ?

_Je dois travailler, tu le sais très bien.

_S'il te plait, juste demain. Je te montrerai un truc intéressant et si tu veux, j'te paierais le triple de la journée que tu perds.

A court d'arguments et face à la détermination dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Sasuke accepta l'invitation. Il salua son amie par un bisou sur le front et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres afin de regagner l'immeuble. Sakura le regarda disparaitre puis elle tourna les talons et appela son chauffeur.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement, Sasuke se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour constater que son frigo était vide.

_Pas étonnant. La nourriture n'apparait pas par magie.

Assimilant le fait qu'il allait dormir le ventre vide une fois de plus, il fila sous la douche. Il passa une main lasse dans ses courts cheveux noirs et il décontracta ses muscles grâce au jet d'eau chaude. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de son amie. En gros, il avait compris qu'elle disait qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ou du moins, qu'il faisait semblant. Il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais, mais elle n'avait peut-être pas tords au sujet de sa mémoire.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour se souvenir de ses antécédents familiaux ou de ce qu'il s'était passé avant ses dix ans avait échoué ou avait abouti sur des migraines. Ses souvenirs avant ses dix ans étaient inexistants, comme si sa vie commençait à partir de cet âge-là. Pourtant, le fait qu'il connaisse Sakura Haruno qui était issue d'une famille aussi riche l'étonnait et pourrait le faire penser que son amie avait raison. Mais, l'idée qu'il puisse être un Uchiwa lui était grotesque.

Il se savonna et passa ses mains sur les cicatrices dont il ignorait la provenance. Oui, il était conscient que beaucoup de choses ne collaient pas mais cela ne servirait à rien de se casser la tête. Sakura était une fille spéciale qui l'aidait sans la moindre demande. Elle était comme une fiancée trop attentionnée. Mais, malgré la connaissance des sentiments non partagés qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il ne pouvait la repousser. C'était grâce à sa famille qu'il pouvait aller à l'école et qu'il n'avait pas eu trop d'embrouilles avec la loi, alors il se sentait redevable. Il soupira et espéra qu'elle était consciente de cela.

Une fois la douche terminée, il enfila un boxer noir et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture grise rayée. Bien que les paroles de Sakura tournent en boucle dans sa tête, une seule le turlupinait. Celle parlant d'un frère qu'il chérissait. Là aussi, cela lui semblait improbable. Il s'endormit un peu plus tard dans la nuit, fatigué d'avoir trop réfléchi.

A l'autre bout de l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke, près de la mer, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges s'affala sur le sable fin et recracha une bonne quantité d'eau salée. Il resta ainsi pendant un moment durant lequel il reprenait son souffle et remerciait les cieux de sa survie. A plusieurs moments, dans la mer, il avait vraiment crus qu'il n'atteindrait pas le rivage.

C'était hallucinant le nombre de saloperies qui avaient voulu le bouffer ! Notamment ce poulpe qui l'avait attrapé par la jambe dès ses premières brassées. Il avait vraiment crus mourir là, le crustacé avait refusé de le lâché et n'avait pas hésité à répandre de l'ancre noir pour réduire sa visibilité.

Heureusement qu'il ne comptait pas seulement sur ses yeux et qu'il pouvait retenir assez longtemps son souffle. Le fait qu'il avait gardé sur lui un petit poignard l'avait bien aidé aussi. A l'idée qu'il ait manqué devenir de la nourriture pour la poiscaille, il frissonna.

Le reste de son avancée dans la mer n'avait pas été plus joyeux puisqu'il s'était fait mordre par des espèces marines qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ou encore qu'il ait dû se dépêtrer de plusieurs choses non identifier. Mais qu'en plus, la pensée d'affronter un requin l'avait anéanti. Sans se vanter, il était fort en combat. Mais dans la mer, le requin était le boss, donc il avait vraiment prié pour ne pas en rencontrer un.

Après plusieurs minutes de nage, il avait commencé à être à bout de forces et le froid engourdissait ses membres. Un bateau à moteur venant de la prison avait alors été sa clé de survie. Il s'était rapproché discrètement du bateau puis s'était mis au dos du gardien. Ce dernier exerçait une rotation avec une lampe à luminosité beaucoup plus puissante afin de retrouver le prisonnier. Donc, l'évadé n'avait qu'à suivre les mouvements en attendant le moment propice qui arriva assez vite. Un simple bâillement et ça en avait été fini du gardien.

Itachi était monté en un éclair sur le bateau et avait dérobé les jambes du grand homme par un tacle. Cependant, contrairement à l'autre gardien, celui-ci n'avait pas décidé de mourir sans riposter. Le brun aux longs cheveux avait donc dû encaisser un coup de poing à la mâchoire puis un autre dans le ventre. Grimaçant de douleur, car oui, le gardien n'y était pas aller de main morte, Itachi avait utilisé un coup lâche mais efficace. Il avait envoyé un terrible coup de genoux dans les parties intimes du gardien.

Le souffle coupé par une déchirante douleur, la bouche ouverte en forme de « o », il s'était affaissé en se tenant son compagnon de toujours. Peu fier de son coup, Itachi avait repris son souffle et compatissait à la souffrance de l'homme.

_Ouche ! Ça doit vraiment faire mal, avait-il dit.

Puis, tel un bourreau, le brun avait égorgé l'homme. Cependant, il n'avait jeté que la tête à la mer. Il avait besoin du reste du cadavre pour autre chose. Bloquant la directive du navire vers le sud avec la matraque du gardien, Itachi avait continué sa traversée en se déshabillant. Puis, il avait fait de même pour le gardien afin d'enfiler ses vêtements. Une fois nu, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se comparer à l'autre homme et avait souri face à une victoire qui lui revenait.

Il était ensuite devenu sérieux et avait sorti son poignard. Il s'était alors mis à découper le cadavre. En tout cas, les parties les plus molles car avec un poignard, ce n'était pas évident. Il savait que l'on le prendrait pour un fou si l'on retrouvait certains morceaux mais il s'en moquait. Là au moins, il aurait une bonne raison d'aller en prison.

Il avait envoyé les bouts du corps dans tous les points cardinaux sauf le sud puisqu'il s'y dirigeait. Les morceaux avaient été lancés beaucoup plus loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Avec de la viande, il se débarrassait des mammifères les plus dangereux. Il avait ensuite lâché le cadavre et avait repris les rennes du bateau en se dirigeant rapidement vers la côte.

Lorsqu'il avait été suffisamment près de la rive, il avait bloqué la directive du navire dans le cap nord-ouest. En faisant cela, il renvoyait à la prison son bien sans divulguer sa position. Il avait ensuite sauté et avait nagé rapidement pour atteindre la plage. La petite pause qu'il avait prise avait suffi pour que ses forces reviennent. Cette fois il n'avait rencontré aucune bestiole et était parvenu à son but.

Il n'avait pas voulu y arriver en bateau car le bruit du moteur ou celui du frottement de la coque à des éventuelles pierres auraient pu alerter les gens. Il valait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner en prison, merci.

Là, couché sur la plage, il profitait de l'air marin en s'étirant de tout son long. Quand les battements de son cœur reprirent une allure normale, il se releva et continua sa course sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il était trempé, il avait faim mais luttait contre la fatigue. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il regagne la ville, ici, c'était trop risqué. Il continua donc son chemin dans les parties où la pénombre régnait et ne repris son souffle uniquement à la vue du premier panneau.

Six ans c'étaient écoulés, il ne s'attendait pas à reconnaitre un endroit de Tokyo. Alors, si ce panneau informait qu'il restait encore dix kilomètres avant de rejoindre les habitations, il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. L'Etat avait probablement éloigné les habitations pour éviter les dégâts si la mer décidait de s'étendre encore un peu. Ces kilomètres n'étaient rien pour lui après ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir.

Il fit abstraction de la sensation dérangeante des tissus mouillés sur sa peau et accéléra. Il trouverait bien le moyen de se changer à un moment ou un autre. Il vit le ciel défiler plus rapidement sous ses yeux et n'entendait que sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque.

Après avoir couru pendant plusieurs minutes, Itachi perçu des lumières rouges et bleutés au loin. Sceptique, il commença à chercher un lieu propice où se cacher tout en continuant de courir alors que des sons lui parvenaient. C'étaient des sirènes et aucun doute qu'elles appartenaient à des voitures de polices. Le grand brun jura et maudis l'intelligence du directeur de la prison. Ce vieux schnoque ne comptait pas le laisser tranquille !

En sentant les voitures se rapprocher de plus en plus, Itachi ne réfléchit pas plus et dévala la pente à sa gauche. Cette dernière, trop glissante, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et sa chute en rouler-bouler commença alors. Il finit par atterrir dans une grosse flaque d'eau qui n'était autre qu'un canal menant à une bouche d'égout. Poisseux, il se releva en pestant et porta son regard sur la file de voiture de police qui semblait être infinie. Il ne prit pas la peine de les compter et analysa autour de lui en réfléchissant.

Il ne pouvait pas reprendre l'autoroute car il n'était pas débile et n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre. Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus marcher dans les égouts, ils devaient forcément être surveillé. Là, la seule option était de voler une voiture de police mais la tâche se révèlerait corsée. A moins de créer quelque chose pour isoler une voiture sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent, il ne voyait pas comment ne pas se faire prendre.

Fatigué de jouer au chat et à la souris, il soupira et décida d'attraper le diable par la queue. Certains penseraient qu'il était fou ou encore stupide mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Il n'avait pas le temps comme allié alors il refusait de gâcher sa chance, même si elle semblait peine perdue. Venant d'une personne aussi intelligente et réfléchie que lui, cette idée était surement la plus saugrenue qu'il ait eue dans toute sa vie. Il espérait seulement pouvoir en rire plus tard et non y mourir.

Itachi prit sa respiration et s'étira en priant que sa chance légendaire ne se soit pas fait la belle comme six ans plus tôt. Il ramassa les grosses pierres qui se trouvaient près de lui et jugea leur poids avant de les fourrer dans ses poches. Il en garda quelques-unes dans sa main et remonta calmement la pente. Alors que le défilé de voiture se prolongeait, Itachi à moitié sur le bord de route envoya rapidement plusieurs pierres qui explosèrent les pare-brise.

Automatiquement, les voitures se stoppèrent et le prisonnier su que sa vie allait dorénavant dépendre de ses capacités.

Bien, bon, bof…j'attends vos avis pour ce premier chapitre. A plus.


End file.
